MS-DOS:1.25:Z-100 OEM:1.01:8-11-1983/disk02/DEFCONFG.ASM
Configuration type info assembler source file. File content ; ; Configuration type info ; Z207A EQU 0B0H ; First Z-207 disk controller base port ; (See DEFZ207 to program controller) Z217A EQU 0AEH ; Reserved for future use ZGRNSEG EQU 0E000H ; Segment of green video plane ZREDSEG EQU 0D000H ; Segment of red video plane ZBLUSEG EQU 0C000H ; Segment of blue video plane ZVIDEO EQU 0D8H ; Video 68A21 port ; PA0 -> enable red display ; PA1 -> enable green display ; PA2 -> enable blue display ; PA3 -> not flash screen ; PA4 -> not write multiple red ; PA5 -> not write multiple green ; PA6 -> not write multiple blue ; PA7 -> disable video RAM ; PB7-PB0 -> LA15-LA8 ; CA1 - not used ; CA2 -> clear screen ; CB1 - not used ; CB2 -> value to write (0 or 1) on clear screen ; (see DEF6821 to program the 6821) ZCRTC EQU 0DCH ; Video 6845 CRT-C port ; (see DEF6845 to program the 6845) ZLPEN EQU 0DEH ; Light pen latch ZLPEN_BIT EQU 00000111B ; Bit hit by pen ZLPEN_ROW EQU 11110000B ; Row hit by pen ZPIA EQU 0E0H ; Parallel printer plus light pen and ; video vertical retrace 68A21 port ; PA0 -> PDATA1 ; PA1 -> PDATA2 ; PA2 -> not STROBE ; PA3 -> not INIT ; PA4 <- VSYNC ; PA5 -> clear VSYNC flip flop ; PA6 <- light pen switch ; PA7 -> clear light pen flip flop ; PB0 <- BUSY ; PB1 <- not ERROR ; PB2 -> PDATA3 ; PB3 -> PDATA4 ; PB4 -> PDATA5 ; PB5 -> PDATA6 ; PB6 -> PDATA7 ; PB7 -> PDATA8 ; CA1 <- light pen hit (from flip flop) ; CA2 <- VSYNC (from flip flop) ; CB1 <- not ACKNLG ; CB2 <- BUSY ; (See DEF6821 to program the PIA) ZTIMER EQU 0E4H ; Timer 8253 port ZTIMEVAL EQU 2500 ; 100ms divide by N value ; (See DEF8253 to program the 8253) ZTIMERS EQU 0FBH ; Timer interrupt status port ZTIMERS0 EQU 001H ; Timer 0 interrupt ZTIMERS2 EQU 002H ; Timer 2 interrupt ZSERA EQU 0E8H ; First 2661-2 serial port ZSERB EQU 0ECH ; Second 2661-2 serial port ; (See DEFEP2 to program 2661-2) ZM8259A EQU 0F2H ; Master 8259A interrupt controller port ZINTEI EQU 0 ; Parity error or S-100 pin 98 interrupt ZINTPS EQU 1 ; Processor swap interrupt ZINTTIM EQU 2 ; Timer interrupt ZINTSLV EQU 3 ; Slave 8259A interrupt ZINTSA EQU 4 ; Serial port A interrupt ZINTSB EQU 5 ; Serial port B interrupt ZINTKD EQU 6 ; Keyboard, Display, or Light pen interrupt ZINTPP EQU 7 ; Parallel port interrupt ; (See DEF8259A to program the 8259A) ZM8259AI EQU 64 ; Base interrupt number for master ZS8259A EQU 0F0H ; Secondary 8259A interrupt controller port ZS8259AI EQU 72 ; Base interrupt number for slave BIOSAI EQU ZS8259AI+8 ; Base of BIOS generated interrupts ZKEYBRD EQU 0F4H ; Keyboard port ZKEYBRDD EQU ZKEYBRD+0 ; Keyboard data port ZKEYBRDC EQU ZKEYBRD+1 ; Keyboard command port ZKEYRES EQU 0 ; Reset command ZKEYARD EQU 1 ; Autorepeat on command ZKEYARF EQU 2 ; Autorepeat off command ZKEYKCO EQU 3 ; Key click on command ZKEYKCF EQU 4 ; Key click off command ZKEYCF EQU 5 ; Clear keyboard FIFO command ZKEYCLK EQU 6 ; Generate a click sound command ZKEYBEP EQU 7 ; Generate a beep sound command ZKEYEK EQU 8 ; Enable keyboard command ZKEYDK EQU 9 ; Disable keyboard command ZKEYUDM EQU 10 ; Enter UP/DOWN mode command ZKEYNSM EQU 11 ; Enter normal scan mode command ZKEYEI EQU 12 ; Enable keyboard interrupts command ZKEYDI EQU 13 ; Disable keyboard interrupts command ZKEYBRDS EQU ZKEYBRD+1 ; Keyboard status port ZKEYOBF EQU 001H ; Output buffer not empty ZKEYIBF EQU 002H ; Input buffer full ZMCL EQU 0FCH ; Memory control latch ZMCLMS EQU 00000011B ; Map select mask ZSM0 EQU 0 ; Map select 0 ZSM1 EQU 1 ; Map select 1 ZSM2 EQU 2 ; Map select 2 ZSM3 EQU 3 ; Map select 3 ZMCLRM EQU 00001100B ; Monitor ROM mapping mask ZRM0 EQU 0*4 ; Power up mode - ROM everywhere on reads ZRM1 EQU 1*4 ; ROM at top of every 64K page ZRM2 EQU 2*4 ; ROM at top of 8088's addr space ZRM3 EQU 3*4 ; Disable ROM ZMCLPZ EQU 00010000B ; 0=Set Parity to the zero state ZMCLPK EQU 00100000B ; 0=Disable parity checking circuity Z205BA EQU 098H ; Base address for Z-205 boards Z205BMC EQU 8 ; Maximum of 8 Z-205 boards installed ZHAL EQU 0FDH ; Hi-address latch ZHAL85 EQU 0FFH ; 8085 Mask ZHAL88 EQU 0F0H ; 8088 Mask ZPSP EQU 0FEH ; Processor swap port ZPSPPS EQU 10000000B ; Processor select (0=8085, 1=8088) ZPSPPS5 EQU 00000000B ; Select 8085 ZPSPPS8 EQU 10000000B ; Select 8088 ZPSPSI EQU 00000010B ; Generate interrupt on swapping ZPSPI8 EQU 00000001B ; 8088 processes all interrupts ZDIPSW EQU 0FFH ; Configuration dip switches ZDIPSWBOOT EQU 00000111B ; Boot device field ZDIPSWAB EQU 00001000B ; 1=Auto boot(0=Manual boot) ZDIPSWRES EQU 01110000B ; Reserved ZDIPSWHZ EQU 10000000B ; 1=50Hz(0=60HZ) ����������������������������������������������������������������������������������